Lo imposible Traducción
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Amor. La única palabra que puede paralizar hasta tu alma. te hace ver cosas. te hace sentir cosas. te hace querer cosas que nunca habías querido antes... era Lo imposible. Rated M por lemon. Seddie TRADUCCION Todo el credito para la autora original Butterflyflown


**Hola! Feliz dia de san valentin... atrasado... Para mi no fue un gran dia... tuve un problema por ahí que me arruinó la existencia, pero bueno, esto es muy corto pero muy romantico y bello. **

**Todo el crédito para la autora original butterflyflown, gracias por dejarme traducirlo  
**

Ella espera por él. Mira hacia la cama preguntándose si debería pensar esto dos veces; ha soñado incontables noches con que esto pasara, pero tiene miedo.

La confianza es la clave.

Sam siente una gota de sudor correr por sus dedos. Esta nerviosa y piensa que esta es su única oportunidad, su única forma de saber que Freddie la ama. Hay una ventana de cristal, que es la ventana a la que no puede dejar de mirar. Era la que daba hacia la salida de incendios –su primer beso real.

Ella cierra sus ojos y recuerda la forma en que se sintió casi tocar su piel antes de que se inclinara hacia él. Como sabían sus labios cuando fue lo suficientemente valiente para lamer los suyos propios mientras los abría lentamente, tomando el labio inferior de Freddie entre sus dientes. Abre sus ojos, de pronto sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ese beso la hacía temblar con deleite cada vez. Freddie era el indicado.

La puerta se abre, hay humedad en el aire, por ducha caliente que Freddie acaba de tomar. El corazón de Sam comienza a acelerarse mientras él camina hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de ella. Su pierna izquierda está tocando la suya y ella está haciendo todo lo posible para no arrancar esa toalla de su cuerpo aun húmedo. "Sam, ¿Estás segura de esto?" Freddie toma sus manos, apretando suavemente la derecha mientras besa la izquierda.

Sam parpadea un par de veces. Levanta la mirada y observa sus ojos, los hermosos ojos cafés de Freddie. Una lágrima comienza a formarse. Ella lo ama al punto de llorar. El sentimiento es muy fuerte para mantenerlo dentro de sí. Sabe que está lista. Sabe que puede hacer esto. Es hora. "Si." Es todo lo que dice. Es todo lo que puede decir. Deja que sus lágrimas hagan el resto de la charla.

Freddie sonríe y levanta sus manos para tomar sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Sam, te amo. Quiero que lo sepas." Él observa sus ojos moverse hacia los suyos, procesando sus palabras. Besa su frente gentilmente y luego sus labios suavemente. Quiere mostrarle cuanto significa para él, mostrarle que siempre estará segura, sin tener que preocuparse nunca por salir lastimada o con el corazón roto. Él siempre estará ahí.

"También te amo, Freddie. Quiero que lo sepas," susurra Sam mientas se inclina hacia adelante para besar su mejilla. Quiere que Freddie sepa que lo ama. No es la cosa más fácil de expresar –amor. Ella sintió su amor y se quedó con eso. Lo mantuvo dentro de sí y nunca lo dejó ir. La forma en que se siente por Freddie es incondicional, aterradora, y real. Puede contar en los momentos más vulnerables solamente con Freddie y solo él. Solo él podía hacer eso.

Incluso en esto momento aun no puede creer que esté con Freddie. Esperó años por esto. Tuvo que esperar hasta que estuviera lista. Por muchos años, se encontró a si misma temerosa; temerosa de amar, temerosa de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción que resultara en amor. Sabía que estaba lista para entregarse a Freddie. Sam nunca lo había amado tanto como en ese momento.

Freddie desliza sus manos hacia su cintura y levanta a Sam, poniéndola de pie y envolviéndola en sus brazos. La sostiene así por un momento. Sam ama sus brazos. Son fuertes y seguramente la hacen sentir a salvo. También comienza a notar un par de cosas, como la forma en que su suave piel se siente en su mejilla cuando hunde su rostro en su pecho. La idea de Freddie semidesnudo era totalmente diferente de lo que estaba mirando y hacía a su mente viajar a otras partes. Era tiempo de quitarle esa toalla a Freddie.

Sam lleva sus manos hasta los hombros de Freddie. Los desliza hacia sus sólidos brazos –brazos en los que pensaba a diario. A menudo se imaginaba a Freddie sin camisa después de ejercitarse en el gimnasio, imaginando sus músculos firmes, duros como rocas, empapados en sudor, que se extendían por millas. Ella besa su pecho, su cuello –lugares en donde nunca lo había besado antes. Siente la mano de Freddie bajar por su espalda. Le encanta eso, pero sabe que se sentirá mucho mejor sin su camisa. "¿Quieres quitártela?" Pregunta Freddie mientras desliza sus manos debajo de su camiseta de a centavo.

Sam sonríe y baja sus manos hasta su cintura, mirando la toalla envuelta alrededor de él. "Tú primero, mi amor."

"Como desees, princesa." Freddie toma sus manos que sostienen firmemente su cintura y desliza la toalla sin vacilación, trayendo a Sam más cerca de si para que pudiera darse una idea de cuan encendido se sentía.

Los ojos de Sam se abren, sorprendida. Lo siente intensamente, y la hace sentir este impulso increíble que nunca había sentido antes. Oh, eso la enciende completamente. "Freddie, estás listo." Está más que segura de que le agrada este Freddie, decidido.

Quitarse todo ahora.

Freddie le dedica esa mirada, esa intensa mirada. "Mhmm, estoy más que listo Sam. Te deseo. Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti."

Sam muerde su labio inferior ante esas palabras. Ella también quiere esto. Levanta sus brazos para Freddie. "Quítala. Quítame todo, Freddie. Estoy lista para esto."

Freddie le quita su camiseta de a centavo, deslizándola por sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se levante y que su cabello caiga desordenado. Mira a Sam, fijamente a los ojos. "¿puedo besarte? ¿Puedo besarte _ahí_?"

Sam está un poco nerviosa, pero encuentra su paciencia y confusión un tanto sexy. "Si, has lo que quieras conmigo, Freddie. Quiero que me beses ahí y donde sea que quieras." Sam está acelerándose desde ahora –quedándose sin respiración.

Freddie la abraza, colocando pequeños, dulces besos por encima de su sosten, tomandose su tiempo justo como quería. Quiere que esta noche sea una que se recuerte por siempre; no cliché, pero especial. "Amor, quita esta cosa de una vez." Freddie es paciente, pero Sam no tanto.

Freddie levanta su cabeza y rie. "Eres linda, ¿Sabías eso?"

"Lo he escuchado, pero mamá quiere que la tomes de una vez." Sam envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie jalándolo para un beso profundo, uno que ha estado esperando por toda la noche. Freddie la besa de vuelta, sus manos acariciando su espalda, inclinándose hacia ella. Ellos caen en la cama. Freddie completamente desnudo es algo a lo que Sam no está acostumbrada. El cuerpo desnudo de Freddie encima de ella –ahora, eso es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. "Freddie, apaga las luces," dice Sam mientras lleva sus manos a su espalda, desabrochando su sostén. "Después de que me veas, si, pero amor, las luces deben estar apagadas después. Así es como lo quiero," Ordena Sam.

"Sam, quiero las luces encendidas si no te importa." Argumenta Freddie. Freddie quiere las luces encendidas simplemente porque la vista es mejor. "Quiero verte cuando nosotros… hagamos el amor."

Sam tensa sus labios, tratando de aguatar la risa. Intenta no reírse ante lo que él acaba de decir, pero Sam está nerviosa y seamos honestos… igual iba a reírse. "Freddie, estas siendo tan cursi ahora mismo." Sam no puede contenerse; tiene que reírse.

Freddie estaba tratando de ser gracioso, pero conoce a Sam. Sabe que esto podría ser un poco incómodo para ella. Sam no era del tipo de momentos serios. Ocasiones sentimentales, como esta, eran nuevas para Sam, pero él entendía eso. "Bebé, se que estas nerviosa. Sé qué prefieres las luces apagadas así que las pagaremos ¿Ok?" Freddie estiró su mano hacia su buró, encontrando el apagador al lado de su lámpara de guerra estelar y lo presionó, apagando las luces.

Sam se inclinó hacia adelante, besando la mejilla de Freddie cuando él regresaba hacia ella. "Gracias, Freddie, pero no me has visto aun." Ella se estira hacia la lámpara y prende la luz de nuevo, presionando el interruptor. "Por cierto, estamos bien con… ya sabes." Sam mira hacia abajo intencionadamente y regresa sus ojos a los de él.

"¿Es una pregunta o me estás diciendo algo?" pregunta Freddie, un poco confundido de lo que trataba de decirle Sam.

"No es una pregunta, te lo estoy diciendo. Estoy tomando pastillas. Mi mamá me llevó al doctor dos días después de que empezamos a salir."

Freddie sonríe. "eso es genial, Sam. Siempre me agradó tu mamá, ¿Sabes? Ella es buena gente."

"Si, si, no te hagas ideas. Estas atrapado conmigo. Ahora ven aquí, Fredly, quiero que tu… ¿Cómo dijiste? Me hagas el amor."

"Si, Sam, hacer el amor. Te amo."

"También te amo."

Sam tenía sus piernas envueltas firmemente alrededor de la espalda de Freddie. Las luces estaban apagadas y Sam de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer que Freddie no perdiera más tiempo quitándole el resto de la ropa. Él había deslizado sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos. Sam los pateó a un lado. Freddie desliza sus manos por sus muslos, llegando a la banda de sus bóxers de mujer. Jala de los lados lentamente. Toma esa oportunidad para saborear sus labios. Sabe que ella tenía miedo; solo quiere ser el mejor porque es todo lo que ella se merece. Freddie besa justo debajo de su oído. "¿Estás lista?" Susurra.

"Si, bebé." Sam corre sus dedos por su cabello y lo besa con deseo, un beso lleno de pasión que manda escalofríos por la espalda de Freddie. No quiere esperar más de lo que Sam. Quiere a Sam, todo de ella y este era su momento.

Freddie se posiciona en la entrada de Sam, lentamente avanzando dentro de ella. No quiere lastimar a Sam así que continúa tomándose su tiempo. Sam no parece estar sintiendo dolor así que él empuja por completo dentro de ella, haciendo que un gemido se escape de labios de Sam. "Freddie… te sientes… te sientes tan bien." Freddie se desliza hacia afuera y de regreso adentro.

"Tú también… ah, tu también."

Sam no tenía idea de que se sentiría de esta manera. Freddie, estando dentro de ella así no era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente a Freddie embestir contra ella. Ya está cerca. "Freddie… Freddie… Freddie."

Freddie la toma en su boca, agachando la cabeza hacia su pecho. Sin vergüenza alguna, tomando su pezón izquierdo entre sus dientes. Sam grita, arqueando su espalda. Él desliza su lengua por su cuello, deteniéndose en su barbilla. "Sam… eres perfecta… tan perfecta." Él empuja sus caderas contra ella en cada embestida, acercándose a la cima. La siente acercarse.

Toma sus labios en los de él, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior. Sam ya se está perdiendo; la siente retorcerse debajo de él alcanzando su límite. "Freddie, Yo… Dios, Si… Yo ¡oh!"

Freddie no está muy lejos de ella; está completamente perdido cuando Sam aprieta sus hombros, gritando su nombre, y que nunca se detenga. "Sam... Oh, amor, También estoy ahí… yo ah…" Freddie incrementa el ritmo, sintiendo su orgasmo liberarse. Se agarra a la cintura de Sam firmemente mientras la penetra. Unas embestidas mas es todo lo que toma. Se separa de ella, sin aliento, recostándose encima de Sam. Están respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Freddie… te amo. Eso fue perfecto." Sam besa su hombro. Se siente como si acabara de bajar de la montaña más alta, una como ninguna otra. La mejor.

"Te amo, Sam. Mucho." Freddie levanta la cabeza para besar a Sam en los labios y acurruca su cabeza entre su cuello y su barbilla.

**¿que opinan? Reviews?**

**ya leyeron el final de quedate conmigo? u.u se acabó! Se les quiere chicos, gracias! **


End file.
